Derek, The Child of the Night
by crimsonsword142
Summary: They tell me I'm the kid of some seriously ancient Greek tiataness sort of person. I'm Derek, I'm a NORMAL teenage boy with a few disorders, or at least I thought I was… Rated T just in case, it's a work in progress! Chapter 20 FINALLY up!
1. School's out with a POOF!

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, go back a bit….**

**They tell me I'm the kid of some seriously ancient Greek tiataness sort of person. I'm Derek, I'm a NORMAL teenage boy with a few disorders, or at least I thought I was…**

**I'm a what!?**

My name is Derek and I'm just a normal 13 year old, with dyslexia and ADHD. I know, fun right? Wrong. I'm stuck with some dude who adopted me when I was like six, and we now live in New York City. I have midnight black hair with dark brown, nearly black, eyes, and I'm a little bit of a drepresso, if you ask my best friend Julie. She's this hyperactive kid with longish brown hair, and amber eyes. I swear that girl could look at anyone on the street and know what his or her current or future problems are or will be.

It's the last day of school and everyone is all super excited about it, even me. Only because to me, it means getting away from "Brick" the school bully. His real name is Benjamin, but once some guy dared him into throwing a brick at a wall, and when he did so, it shattered.

And to make the last day of school even better, I have gym last period, and computer applications first. Then in between are science and U.S. History with the craziest teacher ever.

I'm mean sheesh, she's all "Kids have touched my desk before and do you know what happened next? They were never found again, I mean they had their faces all over milk cartons and everything!" She'll also scream in the middle of class if she's bombarded by a ton of stuff. But then again, she's pretty freakin' fun.

My science teacher makes you pay with "Wildcats" for everything. Even extra paper if you're typing out a project for one of your teachers. It gets annoying after a little , but today's lab will be making chemicals explode. BOOM!!

Today's computer applications class will be messing with other people's pictures on Photoshop. No incidents today like my computer completely dying on me. Man, luck must be on my side today! Usually my computer blacks out or totally dies on me.

Science was fun because Julie and me were the first to explode our beaker completely. That was the only incident to occur today, though usually it suddenly gets dark in the classroom and everybody can't see except for me. It's kinda weird like, I have the vision of a street cat or something.

Afterwards in U.S. History, absolutely nothing happened except for a party.

Gym was the weirdest of all. Remember Brick? He had some pals in gym with him that were from his "clique." I could never manage to look past their ugly teeth. Man, did they need an orthodontist. And today we got to play flag football out in the soccer field. I got stuck with the geeks again and ended up being pummeled. At the end of the day, the weirdest thing happened. I was attacked with these flying pieces of earth.

As it turns out, Bricks friends threw them. Brick turned and said, "Dude! Your strong man!!" and he flew forty feet because he was hit in the gut with a piece of the field. I turned and ran like a bat out of heck. I ended up running into this boy with sea green eyes and jet-black hair, who had stopped me and asked, "Whoa, what's the matter?" We both turned and saw Brick's friends running towards us. It felt like an earthquake was hitting or something 'cause the ground started to shake as they got closer. The kid shoved me behind him and pulled out a bronze color pen.

"What is it time for art class or something?!" I asked.

The black-haired boy uncapped the pen and suddenly a glowing 3-foot bronze sword came out.

The giant-teenage-like guys were at us and the boy with the sword jumped and tried to attack the first of the three, but was swatted aside and flew through the air and landed with a loud thump and skidded a few feet. Then the giants were after me.


	2. I’m a demigod, Who knew?

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I'm a demi-god, Who knew?**

The giants were heading towards me. I looked around and saw the boy's sword lying only a few feet away from me. I lunged at the sword, but as soon as I was about to grab the bronze sword, it dissipated right in my hand. I then saw the boy also lying a few feet from me. I rolled over in his direction while also dodging the fist of a giant slamming into the ground only a foot away from where I currently was. Then I leaped/crawled over to where the boy was and woke him up. Once he was awake, we both noticed the giant running towards us. He got up and went for his pocket again and, out of my surprise, pulled out the pen/sword.

The boy then ran towards the car, but also to my surprise, fell back after a loud thud. He got back up looking confused. The a form shimmered into visibility in front of him. The form was a girl, a blonde girl with stormy gray eyes at that. Then they both spoke simultaneously in a hushed and surprised tone.

"Percy?" said the girl who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Annabeth?" said the boy who seemed to be protecting me.

Then they both realized the loud thumping that was getting closer and closer.

"RING!!" the end of the school day bell went off and kids came pouring out the school, 5 at a time.

The giant turned to notice the kids coming his way. The ones who noticed the giant, who was now running in my direction, stopped and ran away. Soon there was a loud commotion of all the kids, running and screaming away from the fight. I guess they saw what I saw. A huge ugly THING running towards me.

I saw the girl who I presume to be Annabeth and the boy named Percy both race towards the two giants. Annabeth had a bronze knife in her hand and a New York Yankees cap in the other. She then put on the Yankees cap, and suddenly disappeared.

Then Percy ran in front of a giant and let it attack, the at the last moment he rolled in between the legs, jumped and stabbed the beast in the back.

Then the other giant ran to me. I tried to run or at least help out in the fight a little. Then the beast suddenly exploded into a yellow cloud of dust, and standing behind that pile of dust was the girl Annabeth, with her Yankees cap in hand.

Percy then ran towards me and said, "You need to follow me. I'm going to take you to a special camp for kids like us. I'll explain in the car. Now hurry up!" he said while running towards the school parking lot. Then Annabeth followed. I quickly decided, "Well, it's either follow them or be killed by monsters. Follow them," and I dashed towards the parking lot.

The girl then started to yell, "Taxi!" Within a minute a taxi was in front of us and we started to get into it. She then said to go to Long Island Sound.

We were on our way and Percy started to talk. He said, "What's your name?"

"Derek Del Rio," I stated.

"Do you want to know about where we're going?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then. Do you know about the ancient Greek Gods and stuff? They're still alive. When they said immortal, they meant immortal. Now Mount Olympus is on top of the Empire State Building, and the Underworld in under L.A. Oh, and also, you're a child of one of those gods."

"Yeah, I'm a demi-god and you're the easter bunny."

"No, I'm deadly serious," He said with an extremely stern look.

"Ok then. So you're the kid of who?"

"Poseidon."

"And you?"

"Athena, Goddess of Wisdom," she said formally.

"And me?"

"Undetermined," they both said simultaneously.

"Ok, and where are we going again?"

"Camp Half-Blood, a camp for demi-gods like us, that is protected by magical borders so that monster won't attack us, unless the ones that are stocked in the woods for a challenge for the campers."

Then the rest of the ride was silent.


	3. I'm Claimed

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I'm Claimed!**

We stopped at the foot of a hill. The driver said, "There ain't nothin' here. You sure you wanna git out?" Annabeth said yes and paid for the ride. We all got out, and I followed Percy and Annabeth to the top of the hill. When I got past the tree that was being protected by a dragon with a golden thing hanging on a branch, all I saw were ancient Greek buildings that still shined. I also saw a house that looked like it had maybe 4 or 5 floors.

We walked towards the house and were greeted by an old dude. But this was no ordinary old man, he was part horse. He trotted over to where I stood, amazed that such a thing could really exist.

He said, "Hello there. My name is Chiron, and I'll be your camp activities director. What's your name?"

"Derek."

"Well, nice to meet you Derek, you'll be staying at the Hermes cabin for now. Oh, here comes Julie. Julie, would you be a dear and show Derek around the camp?"

I gazed past the horse-man and saw Julie. You know, the same Julie I talked about at the beginning? That Julie.

"WHAT THE!? What are you doing here? Are you a demi-god to?"

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you around."

I shrugged and then started to follow her. She showed me the arena, dining pavilion, beach, forest, and the campfire area. Finally we got to the cabins. The cabins were in the formation of a "U" with 2 in the middle and 5 lining each side, a total of 12.

She first showed me the Dionysus cabin, then the Aphrodite cabin, the Artemis cabin (which had no people in it), the Athena cabin (home of the girl Annabeth), the Demeter cabin, the cabin of Hera and Zeus (which also had no people in them), the Poseidon cabin (Percy's cabin, he was currently the only one staying in it because his half-brother was in the forges of the Cyclops), Ares, Apollo (which was Julie's cabin), Hepheastus cabin, and finally my cabin, the Hermes cabin. She said that I'd be staying there until I was determined. I then asked, "How long does it take to be determined?"

"Until your Olympian parent claims you."

"Alright, well thanks." Then a conch horn sounded.

"Dinner time. Get in line in the Hermes cabin, only because Hermes is the god of travelers. They do the lines by seniority, so you're dead last. Haha! :P"

I got in line, and of course, as Julie said, I was dead last.

We got to the Dining Pavilion and I sat down at the end of the table, my butt nearly hanging off the end of the table. Food then appeared in front of us. Then the kids got up and started to walk towards the brazier. I got up and followed, only because I felt like I'd be doing that until I got the hang of things.

At the brazier I saw kids wiping off the best parts of their dinner into the fire. I asked the guy who was in front of me, "What are we doing now?"

"We're offering our food to the gods. Oh, my name is Rob, son of Hermes. What's yours?"

"Derek, son of someone-sitting-on-a-throne-somewhere."

"Your still unclaimed huh?"

"Well, yeah. It's still my first day here."

"Well hopefully you do get claimed soon. It's sorta nice to know who your parents are."

"Well I was adopted when I was six."

"Better than still being in the orphanage."

"Eh, well everything is better than that."

The next thing I knew was that we were at the brazier. I threw in the juiciest part of my barbeque chicken. In the brazier I said, "To my Olympian parent, whoever you are. Please tell me soon."

Then I went back to my seat and was about to start eating, when Chiron started the announcements.

"Welcome everybody. I hope you'll all like the dinner. Capture the flag will be tomorrow as always, and we also have a new camper, Derek Del Rio."

I stood up and announced myself. The Chiron called me up. I went up to stand next to him. As soon as I stood next to him a symbol stood over me. It was a black hole with a little skull and crossbones sitting near the edge. The skull and crossbones also had a dragon, that had silver outlinings to make it distinguisable coiled around it. Chiron took a few horse steps back, and said, "My boy, you've been claimed, by someone I did not expect, Nyx."

**I'll try to maybe have a fourth chapter up by tomorrow. Man, I'm on a roll!!**


	4. I find out a little about my past

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I Find Out A Little About My Past**

"What? Who's Nyx?"

"Nyx is the Goddess of the night. She's very powerful Godess, and mother of most. So you might be a god, only because mortals didn't exist when before she was thrown into Tartarus. Though there is a possibility that Zeus released her on good behavior, for she was not involved in the war."

"So there's a possibility that I'm a god, right?"

"No, titan, but still immortal."

"Well, how will we know which I am?"

"Like this."

Then he took out a knife and sliced a portion of my arm. It was scarlet, blood. So I knew that I wasn't an immortal God, but to me, my outcome was better because I would get to go around and stuff, while the gods were stuck in their kingdoms, or on Mt. Olympus.

"Well then, I think we should start on construction on a small cabin for Nyx. In the mean time, I'll contact Zeus and ask if Nyx is out. Now, everybody continue eating. Derek, you may still sit with the Hermes cabin if you wish, or you may stay up here and dine with me and Mr. D."

"I'll go with the Hermes cabin," I said as Mr. D glared at me and showed me images or heroes dying with the use of grape vines.

I started over to where Rob was sitting. I at least had a single friend at the Hermes cabin table. I sat next to him and started to eat.

"Child of the night, huh? Cool title. I wonder what your powers will be."

"Probably something like being able to use the darkness to cloak myself at night or something like that. But still, it's cool to know who my parent is."

"Yeah I felt the same way. Still do. I now know that I can 'borrow' whatever I want, whenever I want. And traveling is a breeze to me."

"Cool. I wonder if anything will happen to me while I'm here."

"You might go on a quest, but come on, let's finish our food and go to the campfire."

We went to the campfire. After the campfire we went to bed and I had no problem getting to sleep. But it was the sleep itself that bothered me.

**I know this chapter was a little boring, but i'm still only wrking on chp. 5. If any of you who actually read this have any requests, nows the time to put them in!- crimsonsword142**


	5. I Finally Meet My Mom, and get a present

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, only my characters which are Derek, Rob and Alyssa**

**Chapter 5**

**I Finally Meet My Mom, and Receive Something I was NOT Expecting**

In my sleep I saw a dark cave. It was as dark as it could be outside, with the stars still shining, thanks to Artemis, and there was a woman leaning on the mouth of the cave, but this was no ordinary cave. The cave itself was what seemed to be another planet at the edge of the galaxy. I could clearly see the Milky Way and a million other galaxies.

She wore an ancient Greek tunic with a flowing silver cape that shimmered in the starlight. She also had midnight black hair, and extremely dark brown eyes. She stood at the mouth of the cave that, to me, stood at the edge of the galaxy. It was beautiful out, you could see a million constellations and other galaxies that even scientist probably don't know about. I turned and walked towards the woman. She stayed as I continued forward. When I got to her she started to talk. She said, "Hello son. How are you?"

"I'm fine. A-Are you my mother?" I replied.

"Yes, I am your mother. Nyx, goddess of the night." Said the lady, who apparently was my mother.

I suddenly had a million question swirling around in my head, but all I was able to blurt out was, "Were you released from Tartarus, or am I a few billion years old?"

"I was released from Tartarus. I met your father while exploring the Earth 14 years ago. We talked and 'went out' for a while. After a while you were born, and do not have me explain how," she answered.

"Alright then. So who was my father and where is he?" I asked.

"Your father was a wonderful man. He was a person who preferred the night over the day, and that was when I met him, at night. His name was the same as yours, Derek. Your father is in the Underworld. He died in a severe car accident with a drunk driver," she replied to my question, with a hint of sadness in her voice when she spoke of my father.

"I am running out of time, for dawn is soon to come. Good night my child and sleep well," She said then disappeared into the cave.

I stood there for a moment and then heard a conch horn sounding in the distance. I woke up, finding myself in asleep in a sleeping bag in a corner of the Hermes cabin. The other campers were getting up and leaving to go to the bathroom to get dressed. I got up a grabbed my bag that one of the Stoll brothers gave to me as a welcoming gift. I left for the bathroom and changed into my vans hoodie, sweatband, dark denim jeans, loose belt, black polo, and black hat.

I left and went back to the cabin, dropped off my stuff and got in line to go eat breakfast. I got to the pavilion and got a plate, went up to the brazier and scooped a little bit of my cereal and bagel into the flames. I went back to eat when I was interrupted by Chiron. He had come up behind me while I was eating and said, "My boy, if you want you may sleep in the Big House from now on, until we get your cabin and bench made. The bench should be finished by tomorrow." Then trotted off.

I finished my breakfast and went to my first activity of the day, which was archery with Julie. She was really good and able to make straight bull's-eyes while I was barely able to shoot after the first half-an-hour.

Then the conch sounded again, meaning it was time for the second activity of the day, which for me was swordplay with Percy and the others from the Hermes cabin. I went to the arena and picked up a sword and swung it around a little to see if it was right. It fit for now, but I would soon have to get my own. I went out to the center and sat, while watching Percy pummel a few other campers. Then he pointed to me, and told me to come up. He said that he was going to teach a new move to us. He said that it was supposed to knock your opponents sword out of his hand and nearly knock him out. We started then he showed the move in slow-mo, knocking out my sword, hitting me in my forehead with his hilt, and knocking flat on my butt.

Then I got up, and Percy said that he was going to show again, but this time faster, and before I knew I was on the ground again, my sword lying few feet away from me. I got up and Percy said that he wanted to try to use it in a real duel. So we started. I circled him, while he circled me, then he lunged forward and tried to hit my hand with the flat of his sword. I pulled my hand away and while his was extended, I used the move on him. I hit his fingers with the flat of my sword, spun over and hit him in the forehead with my hilt, and tripped him. Percy got up and said, "That was nice! Have you ever used a sword before?" I said, "No, but it just seemed to come to me," and shrugged. Then the conch sounded again, saying it was time for our third activity. Mine was metal work with the Hepheastus cabin.

Once I got to the forge I saw a guy named Bekendorf working on a sword. Once I entered the forge, my skin immediately started to burn. I backed out of the forge and felt normal again, then I tried to enter again, but the same thing happened. Bekendorf then came over and asked what was wrong, I replied, "I can't seem to be able to enter the forge." "Well, being the child of the night might do that to you. You know, since night is usually sorta cold, and a forge is always really hot. Maybe you should go to Chiron and get a schedule change." Then re-entered the forge, leaving me outside.

I walked toward the Big House. As I got closer I could see that Chiron and Mr. D were playing a game. Once I got to the porch, which wrapped around the whole house, Chiron asked if I wanted to play. "What _are_ you playing?" I inquired.

"Pinochle of course, so would you like to join?"

"I would except for, I don't know how to play. And I'm only here to ask if I can have a schedule change, because forgery isn't working for me. I can't even enter the forge," I calmly stated.

"Oh well. Well then lets have a look at your schedule."

I gave it to him, he then looked at it for a second. Then Chiron said, "Follow me, and I shall change it, after my game of Pinochle. You may watch if you want, but you may also go back to your cabin and rearrange your stuff or something like that, if you want to I mean."

I decided to go to the beach. The sound of the waves calmed me. I also saw what was of my cabin so far. They had set the foundation and were starting on the walls.** (A:N/ I'm going to borrow what -you know who u are, srry i forgot ur name!-had said and say-)** The outside would look like any old black metal cabin that would shine at night, but it would have multiple rooms, like a living room, my bedroom, and a bathroom. I volunteered to help Annabeth with the architecture of it, because I loved architecture, it was just so fun to create new buildings that haven't been created before.

We had set up so that most of the items inside would be black, or a shade of gray, and sometimes even white. The counter in the bathroom would be black marble and the toilet **(A:N/ I know, weird time to be talking about toilets, but this'll help give you a better visual of how the cabin looks like!)** would also be made of black, while the shower and sink would be a deep shade of gray stainless steel. My room would be 10x15 feet in diameter with a black metal bunk with a desk underneath and a chain ladder leading up to the bunk itself. I would have a cherry wood dresser with doors for my cloths. I would have a closet at the right side of the room. The living room had a sleek black leather couch with silver and white throw pillows and a mink blanket with the image of the cosmos on it. Then I left to rest to Annabeth, because I knew that's why she really wanted this job. Now back to where I was.

It was still an hour until lunch so I decided that I would go back to the Big House.

When I returned Chiron had just defeated Mr. D and apparently Mr. D was not happy with it. I walked up to Chiron and asked if he had changed my schedule. "Yes I have and from now on you shall arts and craft in place of forgery," He said with a little bit of a know-it-all tone.

Then Chiron got up and trotted over to the dining pavilion and blew the conch horn. Lunchtime, and I finally have my own bench to sit on, without having half of my butt hanging off the side of it.

I went to the dining pavilion and toasted to the gods, then out of nowhere, Chiron surprised me. He called me up and spoke. He said, "The gods have a quest for Derek. If is confidential and only those giong on the quest may know. Derek you may chose two companions for this quest."

I stood there for a moment and said, "I would like Julie and Rob to come with me."

Julie and Rob both stood and nodded their heads "yes".

"You may now speak with the Oracle in the attic of the Big House," said Chiron with a reassuring tone.


	6. I Meet A Hippie Mummy

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I Meet The Oracle**

I walked over to the Big House after finishing my perfectly grilled steak.

Once I got to the porch I saw Mr. D. "Oh, and what's the pleasure of seeing _you_ here?" asked Mr. D in a not so happy tone.

"I have received my first quest, and I don't even know what it's about. So I'm here to see the Oracle," I said, trying to be nice.

I turned and walked in. As soon as I opened the front door I saw the stairwell, as well as a large building fit for Zeus. It was so beautiful that it's too hard to describe, so I won't for fear of immense strain in my brain and fingers **(A:N/ not to mention I can't afford a writer's block!)** I walked up the stairs observing everything I walked by. After about 4 flights of stairs, I reached the opening to the attic. It did help that it said, "ATTIC DOOR" in white on black letters, which makes it easy for anyone with dyslexia to read. I opened the hatch and lifted myself up.

What I saw caught me by surprise was all of the JUNK up here.

"Oh wait, here's something of interest," I said in my mind.

Then I picked up a pink scarf that had a tag on it, the tag said,

"SCARF OF APHRODITE

PROPERTY OF ANNABETH CHASE"

I smelled it and it smelled like almonds and roses, a wonderful smell. Annabeth Chase? Isn't that the girl who hangs out with the boy Percy and helped save me? I think so, but what is she doing with one of Aphrodite's scarves? It's probably none of my business so I won't think about it.

I had also heard that a guy named Luke, who was here a few years ago but abandoned us for Kronos, had stashed a dragon claw up here. The one that had left a huge scar on his face, "Oh I'm sure he's a nice guy," I sarcastically said out loud.

I turned and saw a hippie sitting in a chair, but this was no ordinary hippie. It was hippie mummy. Not the ones you see on TV and stuff. It was one that hasn't been wrapped up in little strips of linen.

I walked toward the hippie/mummy to examine it a little more. Then suddenly a voice popped up in my head.

"_I am the oracle Delphi, speaker of Apollo, ask what you may," _Said the voice.

"I would like to know what this quest is about," I replied to the command.

_"The hero anew, shall face a choice or doom,_

_A new love may appear but only if chosen to,_

_A war with soon shall rage,_

_One with the lord of time even in old age,_

_And who shall win be the choice of the fates,_

_And you may even gain a date"_

**(A:N/ I absolutely suck at prophecies so, forgive me plz! It's not really easy!)**

I stood startled at what I had been told. After my quick state of shock, I left through the trapdoor. I quickly walked down the stairs, ready to tell Chiron the prophecy.

I found him out on the porch, still playing cards as always. I walked up and stood behind him.

"So what did the Oracle say?" he asked while still staring at his cards.

I told him my prophecy.

"Hmm. Well the quest is to spy on Kronos, no Iris messaging, for they can be tracked. So just write everything down and become a higher level than everybody else. Poseidon will be able to tell you where the _Princess Andromeda_ is located out on the sea. The next time it is docked, I shall take you there," he said with sternness in his voice.

"Alright then. Get me when you receive word," I said, with a stroke of anxiousness in my voice.

The sun had already set and I was walking toward the beach. I saw the construction on my way over, man the Hepheastus kids like to work overtime. They already had the roof on.

I got to the beach and sat at the edge of the water. I let to water crawl up onto my feet, then I heard footsteps coming towards me. I turned and saw Julie walking towards me. She was in a t-shirt and Bermuda shorts with Adio shoes. She walked towards me and sat a foot away. I looked over to her and saw her staring out at the sea. She had looked a little sweaty like she just got finished with some skateboarding.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Huh, oh, nothing." She replied.

"You just get finished skateboarding?"

"Yeah. So what's up with the quest?"

"We need to spy on Kronos, and write everything down, because IMing won't work 'cause they can be tracked."

"So when do we leave? I'm meaning you, Rob, and me."

"We leave whenever Poseidon tells us to."

" What does Poseidon have to do with all of this?"

"He'll tell us where and when the _Princess Andromeda_ docks, then Chiron will give us a ride."

"Hmm," she said then pulled in her knees and rested her head on them. I lay back, and looked at the stars that Artemis had set out for us to view. I nearly fell asleep when Julie said, "What do you think is gonna happen when we go?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to wish for the best."

She looked over to me and seemed to blush. I don't know because it was so dark.

"Alright, I gonna go pack just in case they dock tomorrow."

"Ditto."

"See ya," she said while getting up. Then she ran off.

"Yeah, see ya."

**I changed Alyssa's name to Julie because I have a friend name Alyssa and it feels weird to be typing her name like this.**


	7. I Start My Quest

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I Start My Quest**

I woke up the next morning still in the Hermes cabin. I looked at the large digital clock hanging on the wall. 7:30, I still have and hour and a half until breakfast. Well, whatever, might as well get up.

I grabbed my stuff and went over to the boy's bathroom and changed. Man, these Hermes kids can sleep. I changed into a pair of brown cargo shorts and a camp half-blood shirt, whose sleeves I had ripped off. I grabbed my skateboard that I had the Stoll brothers smuggle in, my vans hat and shoes and left. I put the hat on to protect my eyes against the sunlight and jogged over to Apollo's cabin. I knocked on the door and Julie's older sister opened it.

"What do you want?" she groggily said.

"Is Julie up?"

"Yeah, duh. We're the kids of Apollo, you know god of the sun?"

"Yeah, OK. Well tell her to find me at the arena. See ya," and walked off.

-At the Arena-

I slipped into the arena, hoping that no one else was there, but then again, I was wrong. Again, as always. The kid in there was no other than Percy Jackson, the kid of the prophecy and the one who saved me. I crept down the stairs, trying to catch him off guard as he thrashed the dummies, slicing off their heads and arms.

"What 'cha doing here?" he said as he sliced another dummy.

"I came here to skateboard. And you?"

"I've got a lot of stuff on my mind, and sword play always calms me down."

"Well, don't mind me. Nor slice me."

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna go to the beach and wash off."

"The beach? What about the showers?"

"I'm the son of Poseidon. No harm in swimming in the ocean, right?"

"Yeah."

Then Julie came riding into the arena on her dirt-board (A:N/ A dirt board- a skateboard with larger wheels and axels for riding on the dirt).

Percy left and headed for the beach, while I on the other hand did a quick kick flip then grinded on some of the seats. While Julie went down to the arena and boarded there. My watch then beeped 8:30.

"I think we should go or Chiron's gonna get mad at us for having these."

"Alright. See ya at breakfast."

I walked to where the construction was going on and had a look. A few more days and it would be done, so that I no longer have to sleep on the floor! WOO HOO!!

I kept on walking and ended up at the beach. I looked out a saw what seemed to be a cruise liner. I tried to read the side, but the sun shined into my eyes. I don't know what it said, but I saw some REALLY strange figures aboard it.

The next thing I knew I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Percy.

"That's the _Princess Andromeda_. I've got some bad memories from that ship," he said.

"_That's_ the _Princess Andromeda_?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Kronos, Luke, and their 'friends' are aboard that ship. Well, not Luke anymore, its Kronos in Luke's body," calmly stated the teenager.

"Eew. Well, soon enough I'm gonna be aboard that ship," I murmured to myself.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing of any importance."

We both stared off into the distance. Then I heard the conch sound. Time for breakfast.

We walked off to the dining pavilion in complete silence. Once we arrived we split off from each other and went to our own benches. I got a plate with fruit, cereal, and a bagel. I went up to the brazier and threw in a fat apple and some strawberries.

I was eating when Chiron came up to me and said, "I have word from Poseidon that the _Princess Andromeda_ has docked near here. Get Rob and Julie and your stuff and met me at Half-Blood Hill in ten minutes. Now get going."

I finished off my bagel and stuffed an apple in my hoodie pocket, and told Julie and Rob to grab their stuff. I ran off to the Hermes cabin, grabbed my duffel bag and headed for Half-Blood Hill. On my way over I saw Julie jog over with a backpack on. Then I turned, remembering Rob. I walked back into the Hermes cabin Rob was still packing his stuff, and by packing I mean just jamming everything that he owned into a duffel bag. I walked over really quietly and yelled, "HURRY UP!!" Rob jumped and turned to see me almost falling over laughing.

"Oh, ha ha, really funny."

"It wasn't just funny! –laugh- It was –laugh- HILARIOUS!! –laugh, laugh-"

I finally got over myself and got up –still chuckling-.

I helped Rob finished packing and we both started to walk to Half-Blood Hill.

Once I got there Chiron trotted up the hill, and threw us onto his back before we knew what was happening. He then started to run, I saw the trees rush by, getting faster and faster until everything was a total blur. Within 5 minutes (I had turned the stopwatch on my watch on) we were at some sort of dock. I turned in a full 360' and surveyed my surroundings. I turned back to my right and saw the _Princess Andromeda_. I turned around and Chiron was gone, our bags lying on the ground. I looked at Julie and Rob, both with dirt on their faces and clothes a little torn, around the edges. I looked at myself and saw that I was also a little dirty with my clothes also torn.

I turned toward Rob and Julie and signaled to go aboard the ship. We walked toward it and were noticed by a few guards aboard the ship. A guy with short sandy hair and a sky blue button up shirt with khaki pants. Then I saw his face, there was a long scar across the side of his face.

"He must be Luke," I thought to myself.

"Who are you? I know what you are, but who are you?" demanded the guy who seemed to be Luke.

"I'm Derek, she's Julie, and he's Rob. We're here to join Kronos and his cause against the gods," I confidently stated.

He stared at me a little longer and said, "Welcome aboard. Climb the side ladder. Then I shall have my servants show you to your rooms."

"Thank you," said Julie.

Luke seemed to grin at that, but I don't know because I was to far away to see his face clearly.

We each shouldered our bags and walked over to the side ladder and climbed.

Once on top of the deck, I could see a pool, a small bar in the corner, and a few waterslides.

"This place is gonna be fun," I excitedly murmured to myself

Julie and Rob finally got up. Then these normal looking women with apparently snake bodies for legs came out of the inside of the ship and walked (or was it slithering?) over to us.

"Follow usssss," hissed a snake lady, thing, person, whatever she was.

We followed them into the ship. The inside was like a mall/ hotel, and was totally awesome.

The snake ladies led us to three rooms and shoved us all into only one of them.

"The doorsss on the right lead to the other roomssss," they simultaneously hissed.

They turned and slammed the door, then I heard a faint clicking noise coming from the door.

"Crap. We're locked in. Whatever, who wants TV?" I asked the other two.

They just stood there staring at the room. Then I actually looked, and man, was it awesome. It was like an Imperial Hotel room, but for free. There was a plasma TV on the wall, and what seemed to be a king sized bed with the canopy and black and gray comforters, deep brown leather couches, and a fully stocked fridge, not a mini-fridge, but a HUMONGUS double-door fridge. There was an entertainment stand with a PS3, a Wii, an Xbox 360, and a Gamecube. And there sitting next to all of the awesome game systems, was a closet. Rob walked over and opened it. Sitting inside were a million games for all of the systems.

I turned and saw Julie walking toward the bathroom. I followed (no, I'm not a pervert, I just wanted to check the bathroom out!). Inside was a huge hot tub, a shower, and a tub that seemed to have those little jets that shoot out water in the water.

I walked back into the room itself, then ran to the bed and hurled myself on top of it. It was so soft, that I felt like I was on a cloud, Cloud 9 to be exact.

**Like the room? I sure do! :P Man, I'm daydreaming it and I'm the one typing this!**


	8. I Visit Cloud 9

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I Start A Fight**

I was sleeping on Cloud 9 (a.k.a. my bed!) when there was a loud banging on my door. I sat up and looked around the room.

Apparently Julie and Rob went to their rooms while I was sleeping. But whatever, I had an awesome room all to myself!

I sat up and walked toward the door and tried to turn the knob, remembering that the door was locked.

"Come in!" I yelled, thinking that the person at the door had the key or something else to get he/ she/ it self in.

I backed up to let whoever it was in. The doorknob clicked then twisted and the door started to swing. Standing in the door way was a snake-lady who I had been told was a dracaena.

"Follow me, my lordsss wisssh to sssee you," she said, with the obvious slurring of the "s"s.

I left and followed her as she went to Julie's and then Rob's rooms.

We walked down the corridors, with the obvious rocking of the boat. We walked passed an opening that was like the inside of a mall. There were stores lined up next to stores and there was even a little "Dip-n'-Dots" vendor. We continued to walk and ended up at a set of large golden double doors with scenes of torment and death skewered across it.

The doors slid open by themselves and we were shoved in.

"Now who is it?!" said a gruff, and stressed out voice.

Then Luke walked toward us, but then again, it wasn't Luke. He had these weird golden eyes, that seemed to be able to see everything, and had a great amount of power and evil in them. I couldn't even imagine what Julie saw, or thought.

"So there are three new ones. Good. They shall be of immense use in the Great War between the so-called 'gods' and us. They could only wish that they knew what power was. Even if it crawled up their legs and bit them into next century. Useless imbeciles, but like they say, ignorance is bliss." Said Luke/ Kronos, whoever he was. His voice sounded like a thousand knives scraping against rock, but it also sounded ancient with a hint of Luke's voice in it.

"I am Jacob Newman, she is Jody Martinez, and he is Randy O'Neil," I said, stating our new nicknames that I had picked out of brain.

"Oh, so you have names? I thought that I didn't ask anything. Speak only when spoken to aboard this ship, for you are still grunts among everybody else here."

We all nodded a yes, making sure not to speak.

"Good. Seems that you have already learned your lessons. Welcome aboard, blah, blah, you are now on the side against the gods. N**OW LEAVE."**

And with that we were out. We were led back through the corridors back to our rooms. We were shoved in again and then locked in. I jumped back onto Cloud 9 and slept, again. This place was so boring that we actually played truth-or-dare. For only six turns then it was over because everyone had already gone and could go no more. So then it was time for games. And games, and games, and attempt to free yourself, and more games.

Then there was a click and the door swung open revealing Luke/ Kronos.

"Follow me," demanded the man/ person/ titan/ thing.

Then Julie and Rob followed him, and so did I.

We ended up walking out onto the deck of the cruiser. Kronos (that's what I'm going to call him, only to make things easier for myself) then swirled and stared at us for a brief moment.

"Who are your Olympian Parents?"

"I am the son of Hermes," stated Rob, then there was a low grunt or growling sort of thing coming from Kronos. It must have been the part of him that was still Luke who made that sound.

"I am daughter of Apollo," said Julie, this time there was no sound from Kronos.

"And I'm the son of Nyx, goddess of the night," I stated with a pinch of confidence in my posture and voice. (My posture because I had sort of puffed my chest out a little while saying my title.

"A child of Nyx? How very rare and powerful. No wonder why some of the monsters squirmed when you went past them. They were wanting to eat you, at the least, or even flinching from the possible pain you may give them," said Kronos with an evil glare on his face and a small chuckling in his throat.

"My lord, we are nearing our destination. Should we cloak or let them squirm while we get closer?" asked a REALLY tall guy who had to duck pretty low just so we could see his face, which only had one eye.

"Squirm or surprise? This is a little bit of a toughie no isn't it? Child of Nyx, what would you do?"

I know amazing, my first time out on deck without having just climbed up to side of the boat, and I was being asked on how we should do something.

"I think that we should let them squirm, but should also have protection from possible missiles."

"Very good idea. Set up the defenses and prepare to attack Camp Half-Blood!"

"HOORAH!!" shouted the others on deck.

Then a Cyclops came up to me a showed me where to get my armor and weapons. I picked up a sword, shield, and bow and arrow. I had only grabbed the bow and arrow because I had gotten a little better with it, and in case Julie's snapped or something. I also got armored up in bronze Greek armor.

Julie just grabbed a shield and got armored up and walked off to the edge of the boat and leaned on the railing.

I walked over to her a stood next to her and watched the sun set across the ocean's horizon. I was beautiful to be able to see all of the different colors radiate off of the top of the vast sea. I then turned my head to look at Julie, only to see that she's been looking at me. It them seems that she gonna lean in towards me, when I'm pulled away by a giant Cyclops.

"Do you have everything you need?" asked the big lug.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Kronos demands that you stay alive in battle. Oh, and to give you this."

He than handed me a small book that had ancient Greek writing in it, and some plain English.

"Uh, thanks. Now could you go bother somebody else?"

"Yes sir. Hey Bone Cruncher!" bellowed the big guy.

"Oookkk then. That was weird, and what's all of this about?" I said while pulling up the booklet and showing it to Julie.

"That's a English to Greek translation book. He probably wants you to use some kind of magic or something." She said with a shrug.

"Hmm. Whatever. I'll just stay near the sidelines so that Kronos won't rampage all over you guys if I were to die or be injured or something."

"Yeah." She seemed to have blushed a little or something, but quickly turned her head away. I looked onward at the approaching Camp Half-Blood. I turned and walked toward Rob, swearing that I was being stared at from behind, but there were plenty of people standing behind me.

"Hey. You ready to fight?"

"Not really. I'm going to be fighting my own siblings man. You probably wouldn't know, seeing as though you have no siblings."

"Well, your right about that, though I do have some people I may as well count as siblings."

"Then who are they?"

"You and Julie."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only person besides Julie who I know at camp that treats me like a normal kid."

"Hey you two, stop with the sappy talk and be ready to arrive on the beach," said a familiar voice.

I turned and saw Julie standing behind us cross-armed and slightly smiling.

"Hey. How long have you been standing there?" I curiously asked.

"Long enough to hear you say that I'm practically a sister to you," she said, changing her smile to an almost-grin.

"Alright then. Well come on, lets get ready to fight," I said, then murmured, "and hopefully lose."

"What was that last part?" asked Julie.

"Nothing of any importance." I replied

"Well come on then, let's go," she said in a loud tone like as if she were trying to wake me up from a trance or something.


	9. I help start a fight

Chapter \1

Chapter 9

I Help Start A Fight

Sorry I took so long, my dad came home for a few days and I've been really busy. Homework, essays, and my math teacher is out to get me, along with my U.S. History teacher. I swear that they belong in an asylum….

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own PJO or any characters except for Derek, Julie, and Rob.**

**Recap: **"Well come on then, let's go," she said in a loud tone like as if she were trying to wake me up from a trance or something.

­­­­­­­­

We walked off and loaded onto a smaller boat. We set sail and are nearing Camp Half-Blood.

I'm a little anxious about this fight, only because I want it done. Chiron said to stay close with Kronos and "raise rank", which in turn will make me trusted. But I can't give into the dark side (even if they do have cookies!)

We're now in the shallows of the beach and I can clearly see the amphitheater, and the dining pavilion. Even the Big House is visible from here.

"Hey look, there's Half-Blood hill," I say pointing at the pine tree sitting at the top of the hill.

"Yeah. And the Big House, and there is the training grounds, and even the rock wall,"

"I'm missing Camp right now, even though we're right outside the borders," Rob complains, or actually mumbles.

"Ditto," I replied.

"Quiet down or they'll learn," Julie yells in a whisper.

We sat there as a Cyclops rowed the boat onto shore, and we were able to enter with the help of all the Half-Bloods (excluding us because there was another in the boat sitting in the back.)

We stepped onto shore, meeting other campers, those who still slept in cabins and not on some cruise ship.

The battle started as soon as we stepped on the beach. There was a loud clang of swords and within 30 seconds there was a POOF of yellow dust flying all over a few campers. I ran around, and a camper came up to me and yanked out his sword. I pulled out mine and we fought, until finally I knocked him down after I had disarmed him. I turned and was attacked on the side by none other, then Annabeth. I turned over and my helmet fell off.

"Derek! Sorry about that!" she said and then ran off and made a snake lady explode.

I ran off towards the woods to watch the fight, without getting killed, nor killing.

As I neared the woods, a million arrows bombarded me. I pulled up my shield, and quickly knelt down in order to protect my legs. I showed my face and the arrows soon stopped pelting my shield.

I continue running, but to make my self look good I attack a few monsters, after "Borrowing" a Camp-Half Blood helmet and slip it on, all the while hiding mine until the fight is almost over.

I found Julie, who was fighting another Half-Blood, but more like a play fight. I knew they couldn't hurt each other with how light they were whapping each other, and it did help that they only used the flats of their swords.

I jogged on, and found Rob and Percy, slashing at each other as if they were mortal enemies. I ran over and knocked Percy down, obviously showing that it was me who cheaply tackled him when he wasn't paying any attention. Then he looked over at his opponent and saw underneath his helmet, which was slightly lifted by Rob do that he could wipe off his forehead.

Then Percy ran off toward the ocean after giving us a quick nod.

Suddenly the ground started to shake underneath our feet. Most of the fighting stopped to see what the problem was, when I noticed a large fissure starting to open it's mouth. I ran towards the woods in search of my helmet and friends. Since I was with Rob, I grabbed him and ran. Then I caught up with Julie, and also grabbed her and ran. I tought I had grabbed her by the arm, but I suddenly caught the fact that we were HOLDING hands in the middle of a very large fight.

We reached the woods and I found my helmet with the dryad whose tree I had left it on. She recognized me from all of my times coming down to the beach and gave it to me, though I had to first tell her I was on an important quest and needed it NOW.

I turned and saw the fissure at it's max opening. There were monsters slipping into it, and even some half-bloods, but they were all Kronos's. I looked over and saw the Camp Half-Blood kids quickly treat their wounds with some ambrosia squares passed out by Demeter's kids.

A moment later, as if to clean the beach of unwanted "debris" a large wave came up out of the water. Then I saw a figure standing on top of the water, or at least partially in it acting life a surfer. I looked even harder and saw the major details of Percy, such as the jet black hair and the shining golden armor.

The monsters who had managed to escape from the pit,were then washed into it. I heard the screams of some things (or maybe even people, I don't know.)

I ran toward the beach in search of a boat to get back to the _Princess Andromeda_.

We found one and immediately started to row, leaving whoever was left behind.

"**HEY!! GET BACK HERE!! OH, COME ON!!**" I heard somebody on the beach bellow.

Me and Rob just kept on rowing, then suddenly the boat started to move faster. I looked up and saw Percy standing on the beach with his arms crossed and a smile sitting on his face.

I waved and mouthed 'Thanks' but I don't know if he saw it.

We kept on rowing until we came up next to the boat. We climbed up the side ladder and pulled ourselves up onto the top deck.

"Where are the others?" I heard a voice demand

I twisted around and saw Kronos standing in front of me.

I said something really smart like, "uhhhh…."

"Boy, where are they?" He demanded with a malicious tone.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there

Hey there! I thought that I was taking to long with the last chapter so I decided to make you all feel better and finish this one, but my dad is still here so I can only do this in my free time, which isn't much… and I've been sick.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO Chapter 10

**Recap:** "Boy, where are they?" He demanded with a malicious tone.

"Most have been pulled into a large fissure with the Help of Percy and another camper, one of possibly Hades, and the others have been killed. Though there are other survivors we left, fully knowing that there were multiple other boats along the shore, and wished not to be captured so that we could continue serving you," Julie said in a sort of confident tone mixed with the 'I-only-want-to-serve-you' tone.

"Alright then. Go back to your rooms. N**OW.**"

"Yes sir," we all said in unison.

We walked to our rooms and again, we were locked in. What fun.

We stayed there for a few days. Finally I gave in.

"Hay Rob, come over here and help me."

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" inquired Rob.

"Come over here and I'll explain."

"Alright."

He came over and I tossed him a squirt bottle.

"What's up with this?"

"I'm tired of just sitting here and not talking to anybody but you and Julie."

"What's wrong with talking to me and Julie?"

"Nothing, and you know your starting to sound like a girl."

"Shut up. And what do you want me to do with this?"

I flashed a drachma.

"Didn't Chiron say not to IM him?"

"Who said I was IMing him? I'm going to call Percy and find a way to get out of here because the place is **WAY** boring for me not to try to contact the outside world."

"Alright then. I give because I'm also extremely bored here."

He lifted up the spray bottle and continually squirted it until there was a rainbow.

"Oh, Iris goddess of the rainbow, show me Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood, Long Island Sound."

Then I flipped the coin off of my thumb and it landed into the rainbow and disappeared.

Then Percy's face started to appear in the rainbow.

"Hey Percy," I said, startling him.

He twisted around and said, "What? Oh, Hey Derek. Why are you calling?"

"Because I have nothing better to do. Why do you care?"

"Because I'm the one you called. And I was in the middle of teaching a lesson."

"Oh. Sorry. Then is Annabeth there?"

"No. She's in archery, look I've gotta go. Talk to you later."

Then he swiped his hand through the rainbow and disappeared.

"Well that was useless."

"You think? My hand hurts now for no freaking reason."

"Whatever. I calling Chiron and saying that we're leaving cause there's no way we're going to learn anything being locked up in this room."

I turned and left, going to the door to see if I could open it.

I twisted the knob and the door creaked open.

"Yes!" I excitedly whispered.

"What're you doing?" Julie asked.

"What, oh hey. Uhhhh.. I'm doing nothing of any importance except for freedom," I said with some excitement in my voice.

"Did you say freedom?"

"Yeah, care to join me?"

"YEAH!!"

We left the room. I was so caught up in the moment that I actually left Rob, and even grabbed her hand.

"So where are we going?" Julie wondered out loud while blushing and looking at our connected hands.

"Anywhere but in our rooms, maybe even the pool."

She stopped, and let go of my hand and said,

"The pool? Are you nuts!?"

"Asylum worthy. And I'm also sick of that room we've been locked into," I whispered while evilly grinning.

"Alright I give. Wait, what about Rob?"

"Rob? Oh, he'll be just fine."

Tap, Tap, Tap

"Crap. Someone's coming, hide," she said with a hint of a scared tone in her voice.

She hid behind an abnormally large plant. I looked around finding no other hiding place.

_Σκιά νύχτας _ **(AN: even I don't know how to say that, so if you speak Greek, tell me PLZ!!)**

"_Σκιά νύχτας,"_ I recited.

I suddenly disappeared into the darkness, overwhelmed, I knew that I had to get out of the way of the passerby's. I slipped up against the wall partly in a shadow.

"Hey did you hear that Kronos has something planned for those new kids?" whispered a stranger in a deep, gruff voice.

"Yeah, but I heard that they were going to take a swim in the sea of monsters," whispered another guy in almost the same voice.

"Will you two shut up? That is not what he's gonna do with them," said a voice, one of a half-blood.

"Then what is he going to do Mr. Knowitall?" said the first guy, who I have now named Bill.

"Yeah, what's he gonna do?" asked the second guy only a second after the first, and who I've named Bob.

"It is purely secretive and you shall know only when it happens," said the teen.

They continued down the hallway, now arguing over a new topic, which I can't even remember now that I think of it.

Once they were almost out of sight, Julie slipped out from behind the plant. Which for some reason still puzzled me.

"What were they talking about, and where are you?"

I slipped out of the shadow and suddenly reappeared.

"What the he…wait how did you do that?"

"I don't know. Something just came up in my heard and I blurted it out. Didn't you hear me?"

"Yeah, I thought I heard you say something."

"Well come on. We need to go back and figure out what their going to do with us, and at the least, get the heck out of here. It's startin' to give me the creeps, as if everything was now after us but couldn't get to us because someone told them not to."

I once again grabbed her hand, this time on purpose. I swear that I felt my face turn red, but I quickly willed myself to stop.

We kept on going until we got back to our rooms, which were now locked.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We got back to our room and started talking.

"The Sea of Monsters? I thought we were near Long Island Sound?" Julie asked with agony.

"Yeah I thought so to, but after what I heard, I'm not even sure." I replied.

"What's going on? What are you guys talking about? And isn't the Sea of Monsters near Florida?" Rob asked in a whining tone because we hadn't told him what we were talking about.

I quickly explained to him what we had heard only a few minutes before. His expression quickly changed and he got up and ran to the window.

"Guys, I think you should come over here."

We got up and went over, then while peering out, we saw what he had meant.

There were pine trees and million other boats, all covered with snow.

"I think we're somewhere near Maine." Julie said with surprise in her voice.

"Maine? Why would we be near Maine when the Sea of Monsters is near Florida. You know, the state of the sun. Sunny Florida? The place with Disneyland and huge beaches?" I said, trying to make sense of everything.

"We need to contact Chiron N**OW**." Julie said.

"Are you sure your not one of Athena's kids? 'Cause you sure are being bossy now." Said Rob in a mocking tone.

"Just follow me, and grab spray bottle, or better yet, a shower head."

"Whatever."

They walked into the bathroom and went over to the very large tub and turned on the water. At first it was cold, but had soon started to get warmer. Rob pointed it up and a rainbow soon appeared.

"O, Iris goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering."

Then she tossed a drachma into the mist.

"Please show Chiron at Camp Half-Blood." I recited.

The image of Chiron soon shimmered into the rainbow, a little distorted by the color of the rainbow itself.

"Hey Chiron!"

"What, oh, hello there."

"We need to get out of here A.S.A.P." I said with sternness in my voice.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because they're going to do something to us and we don't know what but it sounds real bad. Right now we're actually near Maine."

"Maine? But weren't you all here in Long Island Sound only a few days ago?"

"Yeah. It still gets me to."

"I'll see if I can get someone over there soon. Do you have ant recommendations?"

"Yeah. Percy and Annabeth."

"I would prefer to not send Annabeth seeing as though Luke is there."

"It's not Luke. I can promise you that. It seems as though Kronos has taken control of his body and mind," Julie quickly explained to him.

"Well then, maybe I shall send her, so that she may see that Luke Castellian is lost to us." Chiron said in a sad tone for the last part of the sentence.

"Sounds fine to me, but how will they get here?"

"I don't know, but one of them shall figure a way." He said in know-it-all tone.

"Alright then, talk to you later Chiron." Rob quickly said, then he swiped his hand through the image and it disappeared.

"Why were you so quick about that?" Julie inquired.

"Being a son of Hermes, I have a really good sense of feeling, and I felt someone coming in our direction."

As soon as he finished saying that the doorknob turned, and we rushed out of the bathroom and into the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters except for Derek, Rob, and Julie and I have decided to stop naming chapters because it's starting to take longer and longer for me to find the right one, and it always gives away what's going to happen in the chapter.**

_**Percy's POV**_

I was walking towards the beach for an early swim, when Annabeth jogged up to me.

"Chiron wants us to go and get Derek, Rob, and Julie. He says that they're somewhere off of the coast of Maine."

"How does he expect us to get to them?" I asked with concern.

"He said that we'll figure it out."

"Well….Until then…do you.. umm.. Wanna walk around camp with me?" I said with a slight grin on my face.

"Sure." She said wearing nearly the same grin as I was.

We walked along over to the stables, since I figured maybe we could take a ride.

Then it hit me.

"Annabeth, I know how we're going to get Derek, Rob, and Julie." I said with excitement in my voice.

"Yeah, then how?"

I whispered it into her ear.

"You seriously think that'll work?"

She pondered for a moment and said, "Yeah, it will."

We continued walking.

Derek's POV

The door open and in came none other than Kronos himself.

We were all spread across, acting like we had done nothing than sit in our room for the past few days.

We all looked up and saw him looking at us, for me luckily I had recently showered.

"There has been an IM transmission detected here." He swiveled his head around and said," Search the room for any traces of water, NOW!!"

Then about 10 half-bloods and monsters entered and began searching the room, leaving nothing unturned and every corner checked.

Once they reached the bathroom, they found what they were looking for, which would have been easier to find if they had an IQ over 2, which luckily for us, they didn't.

They found what they were looking for, which was water, and the spray bottle.

"What were you using this for?" an extremely large monster asked us.

"To clean the mirrors after I had taken a shower," I replied.

"Huh. Maybe it was the tenants upstairs…" he said, then they all turned and left.

Percy's POV

We were nearing the _Princess Andromeda_ when Annabeth said that we needed to hide.

Derek's POV

We were finally allowed out of our rooms as apology for the "Invasion" of our rooms.

We were stretching out on the top deck sometime after the sun had set, and were gazing out at the stars.

Being so far north, we were actually able to see more constellations like Orion,

**(AN: I've actually looked for that lately and can barely find it!) **and Ursa Major and Minor.

I peered off into the distance and swore that I saw something flying. I sat up and looked at where I had seen the object just a moment before.

_**Percy's POV **_

We looked on to the _Princess Andromeda_ and saw three people stretched out on top of the deck with a few lights lit up behind them.

We lowered our altitude and neared the boat, making sure to stay near the water.

Derek's POV

I continued to look on when Julie asked, "What are you staring at?"

"I swear that I saw something flying…."

"It was probably just your imagination."

"I swear that…sigh never mind, I'm probably just hallucinating or something."

I laid back down and tried to sleep.

Percy's POVLand down there.

_Gotcha' boss!_

_And STOP calling me boss!_

OK boss!

sigh "Some things are just never gonna change." I muttered.

We landed on the ship, in the shadow of main cabin/ Captain's deck.

I climbed off of Blackjack and slowly walked toward the light, pulling out Riptide and uncapping it, but hiding the glow of the blade.

I cautiously stepped toward the corner, and gazed out seeing who it was on deck. To my luck it was just who I needed.

I went back and got Annabeth who was still sitting on her horse.

I grabbed her hand and slowly walked into the light.

We went up to Julie first, and I tapped her shoulder, hoping not to startle her.

"Huh? What the-" I quickly cupped my hand over her mouth so that nobody else who know of our presence, though I did have the strange feeling that we were being watched.

Annabeth went over to shut off the lights, while I got Derek and Rob up.

"Come on, follow us." I whispered


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters, only Derek, Rob, and Julie**

Percy's POV

We walked over to where we had left the horses hoping no one had found them. We quickly arrived at the corner near where the horses had been, and slinked around the corner. We saw the horses, and luckily nothing had happened to them.

I climbed on top of Blackjack and had Rob and Derek also get on.

I turned towards Annabeth, who had taken Julie aboard Porkpie with her.

_Can we go now? This place is givin' me the creeps boss._ Blackjack telepathically whined to me.

_Alight then, go!_

_Thanks boss! Oh, and when we get back, remember to give me those sugarcubes you promised, and an apple for waitin' ever so patiently!_

_Ok, but only if you hurry up with the 'getting back' part._

_Got 'cha!_

I turned to look back at Annabeth to see if she was doing all right when and arrow nearly slammed into my face. I had quickly dodged it after seeing it only a millisecond before.

I was still looking back when she pointed forward. I twisted around, just in time to see another arrow flying by me, and apparently the shooter of the arrow, has REALLY bad aim.

I saw who the shooter was, and to my luck I just knew something bad was going to happen.

It was Luke.

Of all the freaking people on that gods-forbidden boat, it just had to be the guy I hate the most.

Derek's POV

I looked at what Percy was staring at.

I saw another pegasus and a guy sitting on it holding a bow and arrow with a sword slung across his waistline in it's sheath.

I looked at his face, trying to see if I could recognize who it belonged to.

The guy had short sandy hair, and the details of a kid of Hermes, but one thing threw me off.

He had a long jagged white scar across the left **(AN: was it left or right side?)** on his face, with glowing yellow eyes.

"Oh crap."

"What do you mean by 'oh crap'?" Rob asked trying to look out in front of Blackjack.

"It's Luke," Percy said with disgust.

"No. It's not Luke." I said, with some astonishment.

"Then who is it!? Huh? He sure does look like Luke!" Percy yelled, the wind suddenly rushing in our direction nearly deafening us. As though it were a sign from Zeus saying, "Get the hel out of there!!"

"It's Kronos. He took over Luke's body." I yelled back, trying to make my voice be heard over the wind.

Annabeth and Julie then came closer, Julie also wielding a bow.

"It's Luke…" Annabeth said.

"No, It's Kronos. He recently took over Luke's body so that he may be able to wreck havoc in any way he wanted to," Julie said over the howling of the wind.

Percy's POV

I looked up at Luke or Kronos or whatever his name is.

I saw what Julie meant.

He had these eerie Golden eyes that seemed to notice everything because it looked like that they twitched uncontrollably.

"What should we do?" I asked Annabeth.

"I have a plan." She replied.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Run as if you were being chased by a hellhound. Or in this case, fly."

"Sounds good to me." Derek said.

_Alright you heard what she said, right?_ I asked Blackjack, hoping that he had been paying attention to us, because if he wasn't I had a gut knot that said,

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!"

Yeah of course, now give me a recapWhat!? Why weren't you paying attention to us!!

_Just joking, I know what to do._

_This is no time to be messing around! And if you know what to do, then tell me._

_Run, eer, actually Fly!_

_Alright then, get ready, get set GO!! _ I said to both of the horses.

He started to lightly flap his wings, waiting for a current of wind.

Within a second he swerved and jetted off, Porkpie following.

I twisted to see if Kronos was chasing us, and he was, along with five other horses.

_Blackjack get closer to the water!_ I shouted inside my head.

Alright, but tell what you're gonna do while we're on our way to the Underworld

_We're not gonna die, I promise_

_Well ya better keep that promise!_

Then we descended through the air, Porkpie luckily got the message and followed.

"What are you doing!?" Annabeth yelled.

I quickly explained to her my plan, and said, "A plan worthy of Athena!" while nodding her head.

As we neared the water I started to stand, and Annabeth and Julie did the same.

We all leaped off of the horses, none of us drowning because I willed the water to keep the afloat.

I told them to dive under, as Kronos passed by overhead.

Once under, I formed a bubble big enough for all of us to fit in.

I then willed the currents to take us back to Long Island Sound.

Derek's POV

Once Percy, Annabeth, and Julie were off of the horses, we quickly gained speed and altitude.

I looked back, seeing that Kronos was nearing.

Suddenly a few words just appeared out of nowhere in my head.

After a sudden realization of what came to me, I repeated the words:

ΆλογοΠνιγεί στο σκοτάδι, γιατί τόσο η εντολή (Horses Drown in the Darkness, for I so command)

Then the Kronos's pegasi started to falter in their flying.

Kronos looked down and saw his pegasus choke. He turned back in my direction, and his golden eyes glowed with hatred.

I turned back and urged Blackjack to go faster, so that I wouldn't have to watch.

-A Few Hours (and a nap) Later-

Blackjack started to slow, and I could feel it.

I opened my eyes, and was blinded by the daylight.

Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I lifted my head up, and saw Camp Half-Blood laid out before me.

"Home, Sweet Home," I murmured to myself


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hey, sorry this took so long, but my laptop died on me, and that's where I had the original Chapter 14 saved onto it.**

**This is what happens when you trust technology just a little to much....**

**

* * *

**

**_Percy's POV_**

I was standing in the bubble, my head tilted up to look at the sky above the water I was underneath.

Annabeth and Julie were both sleeping in the back, slightly snoring, but loud enough that I decided to split the bubble.

While searching the sky, I saw two spots, slightly moving up and down with the beat of wings.

_"Blackjack?"_ I called out.

_"Yo, Boss! Where are ya?"_ Blackjack replied, in an overly eager tone.

I willed the bubble to rise above the water, but still kept a bottom.

One of the spots in the air stopped for a moment and started to get bigger, and the other soon followed.

Within a minute Blackjack was only twenty feet away from me, Derek sitting on his back with an eyebrow arched into a confused look.

"What's going on?" Derek blurted out, probably because of his ADHD, and believe me, I've done that before.

"I just wanted to make a sort of dramatic apperance," I replied to him, smiling.

He lowered his head and gave a low laugh, while shaking it side to side.

I twisted myself around and went to Annabeth and Julie, and woke them up. It was really funny to watch them jump up when I made a ton of freezing water hit their faces.

"Percy!" They both yelled at me, while me and Derek just stayed where we were, laughing.

"Oh my gods that funny!" I said while laughing, trying to choke back the tears of laughter that were starting to attack my eyes.

Annabeth stood and walked over to me, lifted my head and yelled, "Are you freaking crazy!?" while shaking me back and forth, causing Derek to laugh even harder.

I grabbed her arms, and made her let go.

"No, but that was really funny," I replied, though her expression confused me.

Her face was one moment totally pissed, then the next, blank and staring into the camp.

"Annabeth, are you there?" I said, waving my hand in front of her face.

She dropped her arms, and Julie rose, and turned into to same posture.

"What's u.....Oh my gods!"

I turned and looked at the camp and saw smoke billowing up in various places, and people running around, all glinting with armor, and monsters jumping side to side, setting fires, and just attacking everything alive that was not their ally.

I looked at Derek, who was now staring at the destruction.

"Why didn't you tell me this before!?" I bellowed at him.

He turned his head sharply at me and replied, in a calmer voice, "I didn't see, I already saw the camp, but it was NOTHING like this..."

I grabbed Annabeth's hand, and turned her to face me, and said, "Wisegirl, what so you think we should do?"

"I don't...know..." she said, tilting her head down and looking away..

I lifted her head and said, "I know you do. Should we go to Olympus and inform them, or what?"

She lifted her head, and her gray eyes gave off a glint of hope, and replied, "Yeah, yeah that sounds good. At least it sounds better than the plan I had, which was that we go and help them."

* * *

**Sorry I took so long updating this, i also have another story, and again, my laptop died, and I have a project for U.S. History.**

**AND IF ANY OF YOU KNOW ANYTHING ON THE BILOXI INDIANS PLEASE PM ME!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

Recap: She lifted her head, and her gray eyes gave off a glint of hope, and replied, "Yeah, yeah that sounds good. At least it sounds better than the plan I had, which was that we go and help them."

* * *

She sat up and leaned slightly forward and brought her knees into her neck, lowering her head, then said, "Alright…Let's go to Olympus.."

Julie went to her and comforted her saying stuff that I couldn't hear.

Derek's POV

I sat on Blackjack and looked over a Percy, Annabeth and Julie. Annabeth sat near the back, curled up, and Julie sat with her, her arm over Annabeth's shoulders.

Then Percy stood in the front, arms crossed and a serious look on his face.

From my point of view it looked as if Annabeth were having some sort of a break down, and Percy was holding himself back.

I lightly tapped Blackjack's head and asked if we could catch up to Percy.

He nodded his big black head and sped up. We were with Percy within a couple of seconds.

I looked back and saw Rob, still nodding on and off on Porkpie.

I called out to Percy, "Hey you OK?"

He shot his head in my direction, and he must have been off in la-la-land or something because the expression on his face was startled.

"Huh? Uh… Yeah… I'm just fine…" he said turning his head back towards the water.

"Is something on your mind?" I yelled over the increasing wind coming from behind us… looks like someone was paying attention to his son after all.

"Yeah.."

"Give me a minute and I'll be down there!"

Blackjack apparently heard me a lowered down a bit after racing ahead of Percy.

I dove off of his back with a big enough splash to wake up Rob, when Porkpie was trying to catch up with us.

I landed in the water and immediately shivered. I swam over to Percy, sopping wet, and shook me hair, just to annoy him.

"Alright… What's your problema?" I asked.

"You trying to speak Spanish or something?"

"Not really."

"Huh… I don't if Kronos sent that attack to kill me so that he can continue his plan or what… It's just killing me that all of them are fighting him because I wasn't there."

"Chiron sent you to come and get me, don't go blaming yourself over something that you had no control over." I said, lightly punching his shoulder.

"You sure that was it? It looked like there was something else going on with you and Annabeth." I said with a sly smile.

"A little… Like you and Julie." He replied giving me his own smile.

"Hey… shut up…" I said looking at the water below me. I crossed my arms and bent me knees so that I was in an OK sitting position.

Percy sat next to saying, "I knew it!!"

Annabeth and Julie both looked at us with questioning eyes.

Percy ducked his head a bit and I laughed at him.

"Now that is called karma." I said laughing at him.

"No, wait.. Take that back, that is called being a Seaweed Brain." I said, bursting out laughing again.

He punched my arm and laughed a bit to.

"So… how long have you crushed on Annabeth?" I asked him.

His face changed colors and I knew that I had gotten him pretty good.

"Pretty much since she told me that I drool in my sleep.."

"And when was that?"

"When I first came to camp… and right after killing the Minotaur."

"I knew something was up between you two."

"Yeah, just like you and Julie." He said in a mocking tone. I swore that if he started to sing that damned "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" crap, I was going to jump him.

But for his own luck, he didn't.

"yeah…" I said in a quiet tone, looking forward and AWAY from his face. I felt heat rushing up my face and I knew that I was now at least a light shade of red.

Then I had a quick change of mood, and turned towards him, and said,

"But it looks like you and Annabeth are more serious."

"More serious about what?" Annabeth said, leaning over Percy's shoulder.

Percy turned tomato red, and I doubled over and started cracking up.

"What's wrong with him?" said Julie coming up besides Annabeth.

I slowly stopped laughing and sat up.

Julie pushed my shoulder a little, telling me to scoot over. I shifted and gave her space. Annabeth did the same to Percy and he moved, allowing her to sit next to him.

I looked at Percy out of the corner of my eye and saw him lean in a bit towards Annabeth, who had brought her legs up near her again and leaned forward a bit.

Julie sat next to me in criss-cross style while I bent my knees up a bit and leaned back on my arms.

I looked at Julie to out of the corner of my eye, and saw HER leaning into ME,

I didn't know how to react. I thought about leaning away, as saying that I didn't totally care, then I immediately thought against that and leaned in a bit to.

I looked back at Percy and Annabeth and saw that they were talking. I thought "what do I got to lose?"

"Hey Julie, what was up back there?"

"We were just talking about random stuff."

OK.. Curiosity got the best of me… though the little voice in my head chanted "Curiosity Killed The Cat." Over and over again…

I sighed on the inside and asked, "What kind of stuff?"

She blushed a bit and her ears turned red, meaning that she was OBVIOUSLY lying to me, saying "Oh, just our parents."

"I know your lying." I said in a mocking tone.

She replied in a low voice, "How?"

"For one your ears turned red, and obvious give away. And… for some reason… you blushed." I said hesitantly.

* * *

**OK, OK I know that I took FOREVER updating this, but being overseas (Europe) equals that you travel a lot over the holiday breaks. Which also means that I can't take my laptop with me whenever I go somewhere, and not like I could use a PSP or something like that. Whatever… Forgive me.. PLZ? At least R&R so that I'm actually FORCED into finishing this, because I'm a MAJOR procrastinator.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

_**Recap: **_She replied in a low voice, "How?"

"For one your ears turned red, and obvious give away. And… for some reason… you blushed." I said hesitantly.

* * *

"Really?" She said with a surprise/upset face.

"Yeah…" I replied, looking out towards the land, which was nearing since we were closer to New York City.

I looked out of the corner of my eye at her, and saw her blushing… again.

I laid back and stared at the clouds in the sky. Julie followed my lead, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy either holding Annabeth, or kissing her. I'm gonna go with option one, 'cause her head was down…

I don't know, but whatever.

Slowly I started to nod off.

* * *

"Derek. Derek… Screw this."

_Splash_

"Gods that's cold!" I yelled, jerking up, wiping the water from my face.

"You finally up sleepy head?" Julie asked, her hands and forearms soaked in water, crossed over her chest.

I gave her my best I'll-get-you-later glare.

I stood up, and stretched my arms behind my back.

I slung the backpack Percy and Annabeth had brought with when they came for us across my back.

"All right… So where we going to first?" I asked as we started down a street.

"The Empire State Building." Percy said with a serious tone, looking towards the sky.

"OK. So what's there?"

"Olympus." Annabeth said, as Percy started to walk ahead of everyone.

"I thought Olympus was on a mountain, in you know, Italy."

Julie caught up with me and walked beside me, saying, "The Olympians follow the heart of the west. Chiron says that 'Western Civilization' is actually a living force that's burned bright for thousands of years or whatever. And the gods are part of it, like tied to it, so wherever the flame is brightest, that's where they are. So right now they're in America, well technically on the Empire State Building."

"Ooookay…." I said, trying to soak it all in. Believe me when I say that I'm almost at my "overly-stuffed" point. I started to rub my head a bit.

We walked down the bustling streets, and once we reached Main Street, I grabbed Julie's hand, for

1) not wanting to lose her in the crowd

2) because I really wanted to

We reached the building and walked in. Percy went up to the guard at the front desk, said something along the lines of "Zeus…. Six hundredth floor…" At first the guard looked a bit dazed, but he snapped out of it and gave Percy a key card and some instructions, and he went back to work.

Percy walked back over and led us to an empty elevator, making sure no one was with us, pushed in the card, and we went so fast, that as soon as I tried to jump (like I always do, it's just so fun, you know?) I was on my butt.

I just stayed like that until (about five seconds later) we jerked to a stop. I jumped a few feet (up to the bar) because of the abrupt stop, and (again) landed on my butt.

Everybody else doubled over laughing when they heard me land on the ground. It was a really loud _thud_ or a _thump,_ I don't know.

Percy and Annabeth, both still laughing and my butt still hurting, led us up a steep hill (with a lot of stairs).

Satyrs and nymphs came out to look at us, some had enough guts as to ask what we were doing, and others just shrugged us of as if we were just some bugs that keep coming back.

We finally reached where the gods usually met at, when we noticed that no one was here.

"Oh gods." I cursed under my breath.

"Now how are supposed to get our godly intervention?" I complained.

"Did Somebody Say GODLY?" A deep voice asked, and then there was a sudden clap of thunder and a poof of deep gray smoke.

When the smoke finally cleared, we were able to clearly see Zeus sitting on his throne.

"My dad did say that he's always had a flair for dramatic exits…. and apparently entrances too." Percy said in a barely audible whisper to Annabeth.

"Perseus Jackson, why have you and your friends come here?"

Percy started to explain, during which all of the other gods appeared on their thrones, which apparently were organized the same way as the cabins.

My mom even appeared, though she stood in the back of the room listening.

**

* * *

**

I decided to end the chapter here, 'cause otherwise it would be WAY to long, at least for my standards.

Make sure that you review, you know, click the big green button and type something like, "Hey I liked it" or, "keep on going," or something like that, but I REALLY do not like flames. Nor am I a super sappy sort of person.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Recap:**_ Percy started to explain, during which all of the other gods appeared on their thrones, which apparently were organized the same way as the cabins.

My mom even appeared, though she stood in the back of the room listening.

* * *

Percy finished off the story with how we arrived. Zeus looked at us (Me, Julie, and Rob in particular) and gave a slight nod, making sure that Percy was done.

Zeus called for an official meeting, forcing us to leave the gigantic throne room. We went over to one of the many fountains and sat there for a few minutes, talking about what the gods were conversing about.

After about half an hour, some random satyrs brought us all some food and told Percy that Blackjack and Porkpie were in the stables near the entrance.

Once we finished and our food had settled, I got bored and decided to get Julie back for earlier. Since she was sitting next to me, and the water was behind us, I slapped the water with my palm and soaked her back along with mine.

As soon as the water had hit her she stiffened and let out a small yelp. Then she turned and glared at me. I shrugged and said in a mocking tone, "That is called payback."

Percy, Annabeth, and Rob all looked at us and started laughing. Julie's face and ears tuned a bright shade of pink as she examined her back. To her unluckiness she was wearing a white shirt, and I had totally forgotten. Some of you already know what that means. If you don't then good for you (total sarcasm there).

I joined in with Percy, Annabeth, and Rob and cracked up after I saw the water damage I had done.

Annabeth then whispered something into Percy's ear and he got up, still chuckling.

He stepped next to Julie, rested a hand on her shoulder, and her back was dry within seconds.

"Thanks Percy," she said glaring at me.

I put my arm around her shoulders and waited for the lecture that was probably gonna come.

Instead, she thrusted her back backwards, causing me to lose balance, and fall completely into the water except my feet.

I opened my eyes up under the crystal clear water and used my arms to push myself up. Everyone was already laughing at me in my soaked black shirt and brown shorts.

I sat up completely and made a split second decision.

I grabbed Julie's arm and pulled back really hard. The next thing everyone heard was a loud _splash._

Julie rose gasping for breath, gave me another I'll-kill-_you_-later glares and got out of the water, I followed her lead and sat next to her sopping wet.

"Percy, do you mind?" I asked.

"No problem," he said chuckling.

We were both dry within a couple of seconds.

I stood up and said aloud, "I wonder if they're done yet."

Just then a satyr came up, and panting said, "The…gods…. want…. to…see..you..now."

Coincidental or not, we jogged up to the throne room.

Percy entered first, them we all bowed down and addressed Lord Zeus.

"We have decided to let you stay for a maximum of a week. For now I shall bid you farewell." Then a bright flash and a cloud of smoke appeared and he was gone.

The rest of the gods also dispersed, except for my mom, Hermes, Poseidon, and Athena.

Poseidon, Athena, and Hermes each pulled their own kid off to the sidelines and talked with them.

My mom did the same with me.

"I haven't seen nor talked to you in while, Derek. How have you been?"

"Uh… Good?" To me it sounded like a question, but obviously it didn't to her 'cause she just smiled.

"That's great. So did you figure out how to use the night and darkness to your advantage?"

"A little bit, but not much."

"All right. I brought some gifts that I thought you might like. Now choose a hand." She said, putting both hands behind her back.

"I'll take the right." I said with a small smile.

She pulled out her hand and showed me a small gold ring, and a black ring big enough to fit my thumb, but small enough to not fall off.

I gingerly picked them up and examined them.

"The black one should be placed near the bottom of your ear for the best advantage, the other hooked to your watch."

I looked at my wrist and replied, "But, I don't have a watch."

"Oh yes, that was the other gift I had for you." She pulled out a watch from behind her back. The band was black leather with multiple holes besides the ones for the clip. The face of the watch was digital, the numbers showed up in red against the greenish background whenever I pushed a small button on the side.

"Cool," I said with a grin, picking up the watch and placing it on tightly against my left wrist. I attached the small golden ring.

"Now press the other button, the one that doesn't make it light up."

I pushed the button in, and a golden shield expanded quickly from where the ring once was. Straps flung out of the inside and attached themselves to my forearm, giving my good control.

"Wow." I said, thoroughly amazed with what came out of the ring. I turned the shield so that I could see the face of it.

The face had the constellations hammered into the front. It was almost as if I was back next to that cave in my dream.

"Derek, try on the ring and see if it fits."

I slipped the ring on, and examined it.

"Now say this, Το δαχτυλίδι επεκτείνεται " **(AN: It literally means "ring expand")**

I repeated it and a bronze and black sword instantly appeared in my hand. I gripped the handle with both hands and noticed that it was light enough to use with one hand, but the handle was also long enough to put both hands on.

I swung it around, first with one hand, then with both.

"Wow. This is a lot better than the swords at camp."

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**Thanks for reading this. Seriously. And again, leave some kind of a comment. I don't care if it just says "I like this story." Or something similar to that. Just click on the big green button that says "Review" and leave something. I'll try to have eighteen up soon, but no promises.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Recap**_: "Wow. This is a lot better than the swords at camp."

* * *

A little while after I got my new stuff, I went out to eat, and ended up finding a food court, one with an Anthony's Pizza, Burger King, Taco Bell (a.k.a. toxic hell) and other places.

I found Rob and Julie in a booth along the farthest wall from the entrance. The two were arguing over something.

"Hey, something wrong?" I asked the two, placing myself next to Julie.

Julie stabbed her thumb in Rob's direction and said, "Yeah, block head over here says that your mom _wasn't_ there, though I know he saw her."

_Why do they fight over such petty stuff? _ I said inwardly, placing my head in my palm and I sighed out loud.

"Well she wasn't!" Rob defended.

"Are you senseless Rob? Because she was there, and I got these."

I showed them the two rings that my mom had given me.

"All right… you got a new ring, a watch, and a loop for the watch… fun," Rob said in a sarcastic tone.

I mumbled my little magic words and a bronze sword erupted from the ring into my hand.

Rob jumped back and nearly toppled over into the booth behind him trying to avoid the sharp tip of the blade.

"Whoa! Watch where you point that thing Derek!" he exclaimed.

After Rob's (hilarious) outburst, Julie started cracking up.

I put on a quick, evil smirk (which rob caught a glance of) and pressed the second button on the watch, allowing the shield to expand, and ended up scaring (insert random word here) out of Julie.

Julie jumped back and slammed into the wall behind her, staring incredulously **(AN: That's my big word for the day!!)** at the shield.

Keeping the smirk on my face, I taunted Julie by saying, "Ha ha, got you both."

That ended up giving me a bruise on my shin from Julie kicking my shin.

"There. Now I got you," Julie replied in a just-as-taunting- tone.

I glared at her quickly and slipped out of the booth.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go get some food. You guys hungry?" I asked.

Rob immediately answered, "Yes!"

Julie nodded and said, "Derek, you're paying for me. Rob, go get your own food."

I sighed heavily and rolled my head back, and said, "All right… but you owe me."

"The ever-so-demanding queen.." I muttered under my breath as I walked away.

"I heard that!" Julie called over.

I rolled my eyes again, and smiled. I thought about being a umm… yeah I'm gonna leave that out, but I was ready to flip her off.

I went up and waited in line behind a couple of retarded satyrs, who were, interestingly, talking about us.

"Dude, did you see those new guys. They just walked in, and went straight up to the Olympians. That is seriously stupid, and I'm surprised that Zeus didn't vaporize them," said Retard number 1, who I from here on out call Bob.

"Yeah, I know man," said the other dude, who is now deemed Joe.

"And did you see that kid? The younger one with the black hair. He gave me the creeps," said Bob.

"Yeah, but the older boy with black hair and the blond looked like they were going out or something," replied Joe.

"But then that brown haired dude looked kind of left out of the love triangle, cause the young black-haired guy obviously likes the girl, the brown haired one," Bob said.

My shoulders kind of slumped out of realization. I really _did_ like… or maybe even love… Julie. I slapped myself internally, my conscience saying, _Let's give Captain Obvious his cape now, and a round applause to go with it!_

_

* * *

  
_

**I'm in a total writers block. I haven't even touched my other story in I don't know how long. Any ideas, PLEASE review!! I'm going to try to get this whole "Derek & Julie" thing started. But like Bob said, Rob is sorta left out. Any ideas on this will also be accepted.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Recap:**___My shoulders kind of slumped out of realization. I really _did_ like… or maybe even love… Julie. I slapped myself internally, my conscience saying, _Let's give Captain Obvious his cape now, and a round applause to go with it!_

---------------------

I stood in line, with a million things swirling inside my mind. After a few minutes of waiting Julie came up.

"Hey," she said.

That's when I took a really good look at her. She had medium length, like an inch past her shoulders, sort of curly brown hair, and amber eyes that really stood out against the rest of her face. She wore a zip up jacket, that was open and revealed a light blue shirt, and she wore a pair of dark blue jeans with white shoes that were slightly covered with mud.

I quickly snapped out and replied, "Yo."

She gave me a curious glance and said, "When was the last time you ever heard somebody say 'yo'? You seriously couldn't come up with something better?"

"All right then. _Hi. _Happy now?"

"Actually, yes."

We stood in line for a minute or two until I finally gave into the silence.

"You never really told me what you want."

"Umm… anything, it really doesn't matter," she said with a shrug.

"All right then. You get the kid's meal, and I get the toy," I said sarcastically.

"Hey! I at least want the toy!"

I started to laugh, and she gave me an evil glare.

My conscience rang out, _If looks could kill…_

We waited in line, got our food, and walked back over to where Rob was sitting, munching down on a huge whopper (I only knew that because of the wrapper and the cup).

"Hey guys," Rob said, or actually tried to say through a mouth full of burger.

"You know it's not polite to talk with your mouth full, Rob," Julie sarcastically pointed out.

He gulped down his food and said, "Better now?" Julie only replied with a nod as she slid back into the booth.

We finished eating, though I was last. I was last because while I was eating, I was thinking of a lot of things. Such as; how to ask Julie out, Do I really like her, and I wonder how Mark is doing without me (Mark is the dude who adopted me).

After waiting a minute I picked up the wrappers, threw them all onto a tray, and walked over to the trashcan, still thinking about all of those questions and more.

We left the food court and wandered around Mt. Olympus for awhile, at least until it was about to get dark. That was when yet another satyr came up and led us to our rooms, which were in this HUGE hotel sitting on the edge of the crater.

These rooms reminded me of the ones that we had on the ship back with Luke. They were big, next to each other, and mine and Rob's room had a door linking them together.

Percy and Annabeth had rooms across the hallway, and Rob was being…well, Rob, and asked both me and Percy if we wanted to do a sleepover, while the girl's had their own.

Percy agreed without a problem, but I took a moment to think about what Rob would do to me. Finally I gave in, and we all went into Rob's room.

Rob had apparently found an empty wine bottle somewhere, and I just knew where this was going to go. He had us sit in a small circle on super fluffy pillows. Gods, this is going to be a LONG night.

------- ----- ---- ---- ---- ----

**Hey, sorry about the short chapter, but I couldn't find something else to put on, and I wanted Rob's interrogation to be in it's own chapter.**

**I'm thinking of having Derek be at least sort of smart, and Percy, being oblivious to Rob's intentions. **

**Whatever, but if anybody wants a certain question to be asked, then go ahead and tell me, and I might put it in.**

**Now, remember, review. You know click the button. I know you want to. (Clicking the button will mean that you have entered the dark side. Remember, we have cooookies!)**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Recap: **_Rob had apparently found an empty wine bottle somewhere, and I just knew where this was going to go. He had us sit in a small circle on super fluffy pillows. Gods, this is going to be a LONG night.

As soon as we entered the room, Rob forced us into sitting around the bottle.

"All right, we're gonna play truth or dare, and there will be NO chickening out if you choose dare, understood? And also, I want you to swear on the River Styx that you won't drop out of a dare," Rob said intimidatingly.

Percy was quick in swearing, and, after a moment of thought, I also swore.

Rob, being the… person… he is, spun the bottle first. I could swear that he was wanting the bottle to land on me first.

I got lucky and the bottle landed on Percy, who's expression immediately changed when the bottle stopped.

"I dare you to…go make out with a pillow."

Percy gave him this sort of, "Are you freaking crazy?", or better yet (and my favorite), the "what have you been smoking?" look for a moment, then stood up and walked toward the bed. He actually slumped his way there, obviously regretting that he had sworn upon the river Styx and all.

As he was walking, Rob pulled out a Sony video camera from his duffel bag.

Blackmail!

Percy picked up the pillow with his back towards us, and Rob turned the camera on.

Percy turned around and starting kissing the pillow, which I have a feeling he was thinking of as someone (most likely Annabeth, his now official girlfriend as of about an hour ago). That was because it was kind of passionate looking, which was quite disturbing seeing as though it was a PILLOW.

He made out with it for about two or three minutes.

Rob had recorded the entire thing.

We turned and looked at it again, and it was as funny as some of the stuff shown on AFV (America's Funniest Home Videos).

Percy walked over, obviously curious about what we were laughing about.

"Hey! Let me see!" he said with a whiney tone.

Rob quickly turned away, and said, "You'll see it after I've saved it onto the computer."

Percy reacted immediately and went to grab the camera, but Rob turned quickly to the side and tossed me the camera.

I ran to the bathroom and locked the door from the inside while Rob plugged up the stuff for the computer.

Percy banged on the door to get it back, but after about five or so minutes, I quickly unlocked the door, shoved it with my shoulder (forcing Percy onto his butt) and ran for the computer.

Rob plugged it up, opened the file, and saved in onto his thumbdrive.

Percy was still of the floor once it was saved, so I had a good feeling that he didn't know that it was saved already. So I decided to mess with him.

I whispered to Rob quickly, "Put it on Facebook or your Myspace while I… _distract _him."

Percy got up and ran towards me, desperate to get the camera. I rolled to the side, and under the bed. Percy followed, but I was already out on the other side, taunting him to come and get me. He tried.

I said," Σκιές της νύχτας, επενδύτης εγώ στο σκοτάδι" which seriously means, "Shadows of the night, cloak me in darkness".

I've kinda figured out how this whole _magic_ thing works. I found the little English to Greek translator book that was given to me while with Kronos a while back and made up random things, for like hiding in shadows and stuff. Really, I just get this kind of feeling in the bottom of my gut, it's like it's going up or down, as if I was on a roller coaster. I have to concentrate a little bit, and in my free time, I try to practice a bit.

Well, anyways, after I said those few words, I hid in the shadows. If you've seen the beginning of _Peter Pan_, when Peter had lost his shadow or whatever, that's sort of how I was. It's kind of weird, being squished against the wall constantly, but is way easier to hide.

I hid in the shadow of the bed.

Percy went around the room, kicking the walls where a shadow was every now and again trying to find me, yelling, "Derek! Give me the camera!"

Percy did that for another minute or so, at least until Rob went and yelled, "Derek, you can come out now! I put it on YouTube and Facebook!"

"YOU WHAT!" Percy shrieked at Rob, charging towards his computer.

I ran out of the shadow and tackled him.

"You know we're going to need these again soon, right? Meaning the camera and the laptop, so no use in killing them now," I said to Percy as I got up and offered my hand to him.

He ignored my gesture and stood up, and sat near the bottle again.

Rob and I followed his lead, and silently Percy spun the bottle.

It landed on him. He spun it again, and had the same results. That went on for the next few minutes until it finally landed on me, barely missing Percy, to whom I was sitting next to. **(Thanks HPchicaHP!)**

A wicked grin spread across his face and said, "I dare you to go into the girl's room, however you please, and drop a stink bomb in there. Stay until it clears, then come back and give us clear details on their reaction. Or better yet," he shoved the camera at me, "here." **(Thanks to CrzyMonkeyNinja!)**

I stood up and took a deep breath, recited the same words from earlier, then disappeared into the shadows. I slipped out of our room by going under the door, and used that same method to get into the girls' room.

They were having a _very_ loud pillow fight. Julie held two pillows, Annabeth with one, using it like a two handed sword, a very fat and fluffy one at that. Julie used the one in her left hand as a shield, the other as a weapon…of some sort.

I crept along the wall, the shape of my shadow going unnoticed as I slipped from one shadow to the next. I stood in the shadow of one of the four-poster beds, slipped out from being a shadow, and slid under the bed. I flicked on the camera, pressed the record button, and rolled the small stink bomb out.

About two seconds later, there was a small _bang_ and the room then started to smell as if a skunk sprayed someone a couple dozen times. I plugged my nose, and held out the camera, making sure that they didn't see the little red light on the side.

Julie, who was in the middle of swinging at Annabeth, stopped immediately, and plugged her nose, saying, "Oh _gods_ that stinks! That better not have been you Annabeth!"

"She who smelt it dealt it," Annabeth replied.

Julie shoved her face into the shield pillow, and Annabeth put the collar of her shirt over her nose, and whacked Julie upside the head with her pillow, making a really loud _WHAK_ noise. Julie pulled her head out of the pillow to glare at Annabeth quickly, then gave into an extremely disgusted look on her face and shoved her face back into the pillow, this time keeping her eyes out. Julie lifted her pillow into a high arc and slammed the pillow onto Annabeth's head.

They whacked each other relentlessly while I tried not to choke on the horrid smell. After about the 30th gulp of air, I coughed… really loudly. The duel came to a sudden halt, and Julie came closer. I quickly chanted to hide in the shadows before she looked under the bed.

It would have worked, but I had let go of the camera when I coughed, so it wasn't in the shadows with me.

Julie crouched in front of where I was hiding and picked up the camera, and saw Rob's name scribbled on the side in Sharpie.

"I'm going to kill Rob," she said loud enough for Annabeth to hear.

"What did he do now?"

Julie stood up and showed her the camera. Annabeth turned on her heel quickly and stomped out the door with Julie on her heels.

I went out of the bed, still in the shadows, and then ran to the bathroom in my hotel room.

I went out of shadow mode and flushed the toilet, hoping to make it so that it looked like I was in there the whole time..

I stepped out the door and saw Rob. His face was purple and he was in one hell of a headlock by Annabeth, while Percy was on his stomach and pinned to the floor by Julie. I noticed that the camera was on the entertainment center and still blinking red.

I decided that since they felt that there was no need to pin me, I slumped onto the wall and watched Percy as his head was pulled up.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Julie shouted into his ear.

"I didn't freaking do it!" Percy yelled back in agony

"Then who did?"

"Derek!"

As soon as he said my name, my face dropped and I stepped back into the bathroom and locked the door. Not even two seconds later the door was being hammered in by Annabeth and Julie.

"Get out here!" Julie screeched at the door.

"Why?" I replied, deciding to be a smartass.

"So I can kill you!"

"Oh yeah, that would make me want to come out!"

The next thing I know, there's a dagger point sticking out the door key handle.

_CLICK_

The door burst open and I flew across the bathroom like superman.

Julie stepped in and glared at me as if I were a monster instead of her friend….

**I'm incredibly sorry for taking so long, by I had lost interest in FanFiction for a while. Scratch that. A LONG while.**

**Again, Thanks to HPchicaHP and CrzyMonkeyNinja! You helped quite a bit with my writer's block there :]**

**Sorry I took so long…**

**~Crimsonsword142! **


End file.
